


I Missed You So Much:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Baggage Claim/Baggage Claims, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Akanahe (Reluctant Partners), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Luggage, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes back from Jersey, He was glad that Lou & Steve worked out their differences, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	I Missed You So Much:

*Summary: Danny comes back from Jersey, He was glad that Lou & Steve worked out their differences, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad to be home in Hawaii, He had enough of his family, but he wanted to be with his lover, & ohana. **“I just want to relax, & be with Steve, I also just want to forget the last week”**, He thought to himself, as he made his way to **_Baggage Claim_** , so he could meet the former seal there. The Blond was glad that he went on vacation, cause he deserved time to himself. He smiled, as he saw the hunky brunette, Steve smiled back, as he saw him.

“Welcome Home, Danno, I missed you so much”, He told the blond, as they hugged, & he hugged him closer to him. They gathered up Danny’s luggage, The Loudmouth Detective noticed the bandage on the **_Five-O Commander’s_** arms. “Are you okay, Babe, What the hell happened ?”, He asked with worry, & concern in his voice. Steve nodded, & that reassured his lover, as they were walking out of the airport.

He filled him on the case, & Danny was impressed that it didn’t end up in full bloodshed. “I am so glad that you, & Lou solved your differences, & got your act together”, Danny said with a smile, & hugged him gently. “Yeah, He is really a good guy”, The Former Seal said, as he agreed with him. Steve got him into the truck, & his bags too, & they went home in a matter of minutes.

As soon as they got to their home, & parked in the driveway. “Want do you say to welcoming Lou with a team dinner ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile, as he looked at him. “I think that is a great idea”, The Blond said with a smile of his own. They kissed, & headed into the house, walking hand in hand, so they can properly start the welcome home celebration.

The End.


End file.
